


Property Of

by Chash



Series: Neeeeeeeeeerds [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year, Jasper and Monty decide the JCL needs t-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr about which person in your OTP wears the "if found return to X" shirt and which one wears the "I am X" shirt and I was like, I don't think that's how it works. So here's some fluff.

"You know that something's going on, right?" Clarke asks. They're hanging out in Ms. Cartwig's room after school, which is one of the many things that used to be normal and easy and is now new and different because they're together. Mostly because Bellamy is as hot as he ever was, and now hers. She's had a lot of fantasies about hooking up with him in this room that could become reality, but probably shouldn't. No sex on school grounds. That seems like a good rule to have.

"Hm?" asks Bellamy, looking up from his book with a pen in his mouth. She gives herself a month before she fucks him on a desk in here.

Maybe a week.

"Jasper and Monty have been acting really weird, and they just sent me an email asking for my t-shirt size. So they're definitely up to something."

"Huh," he says, leaning over to check his own email on Ms. Cartwig's computer. "Yeah, me too. Are you not going to tell them?"

"Do you think that would stop them?"

He considers. "No, definitely not. Might as well get the right size t-shirts for whatever they're doing, right?"

"Right." She pauses and then says, "So, do you want to make out?"

Bellamy snorts. "You know, Wick asked me how long it was going to take before we hooked up in here. I tried to tell him you were classier than that, so thanks for proving me wrong in, what, a week and a half?"

"That's not a no," Clarke says, and Bellamy snorts and comes over for a long kiss. 

"Of course it's not a no," he says, and she forgets all about the t-shirt thing. 

So it's a total surprise when, at the first convention of the year, every single JCL member is wearing a bright blue t-shirt that says _IF FOUND, RETURN TO BELLAMY OR CLARKE_. They must have changed _on the bus_. This is what the two of them get for sitting in the front. A massive conspiracy happening right behind them.

Clarke looks at Bellamy; he's rubbing his face and glaring at pretty much the entire universe.

"They're great, right?" says Octavia, bouncing over. She's crossed _OR CLARKE_ out with sharpie on her shirt. "Sorry, Clarke. But I'm definitely supposed to be returned to Bell."

"O, where did that come from?" Bellamy asks, low and dangerous. "And when can I burn it?"

"Monty and Jasper got them, and you're not burning them, they're _awesome_ ," she says, turning around so he can see the back: _MOUNT WEATHER JCL MMXIV-MMXV_. "Team spirit, Bell!"

"Fearless leaders!" says Jasper. "There you are!"

"Clarke, here's yours," says Monty, giving her a horrible lime-green t-shirt that says _BELLAMY OR CLARKE_. "And Bellamy." He blanches at Bellamy's expression. "Please don't murder me."

"He's not going to murder you," says Clarke. "These are awesome. Come on, Bell, put it on."

"You just want me to take my shirt off," Bellamy grumbles, and she beams at him.

He tugs his plain blue t-shirt off, and Clarke _does_ appreciate the moment of bare chest. So do a bunch of freshman girls, as they should. Bellamy's chest deserves admiration.

The lime green is hideous and looks awful on him, and she leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "You look very handsome," she lies. "I'm getting changed in the bathroom."

"So I don't even get to enjoy it," he says. "You're the worst, Princess."

"Yeah, your life blows." 

Lime green doesn't look any better on her than it does on Bellamy, but she kind of loves it anyway. She's part of a team. The leader of the team, even. Either her or Bellamy.

She runs into Lexa on her way back to the group. They've seen each other a few times since their sort-of breakup, but not since she started dating Bellamy, and it feels like it should be a little more awkward. But she doubts Lexa is nursing a broken heart.

"That's quite a color," says Lexa, mild. "Very striking."

"A surprise from our treasurer and his BFF," says Clarke. 

"Does everyone get their choice of two names, or are you special?"

"We're special."

"Which one is Bellamy?"

"Uh, he's--like 5'10", curly black hair, always doing embarrassing shit in our skits," says Clarke. She's never had to identify him to anyone before.

"Ah, yes. Zeus."

"Yeah." She thinks about it for a minute and then says, "My boyfriend."

Lexa raises her eyebrows. "Is that why you're interchangeable?"

Clarke laughs. "No, we're the co-presidents."

One of the freshmen, a girl named Charlotte, scampers up in her _IF FOUND_ shirt; Clarke hears Lexa's soft _ah_ of understanding.

"We need help with the catapult, Bellamy said that was your job now."

"I guess it is," says Clarke. She's not in charge of it--Monty's officially taken over, and has some freshmen he's training--but Raven made her promise to help out, because Raven still thinks the catapult is her baby. "Talk to you later?" she offers Lexa. She does _like_ Lexa. It would be nice to be friendly.

"Of course."

She gets the catapult dealt with (Monty has crossed _BELLAMY OR_ off on his shirt, because apparently he's not convinced Bellamy won't murder him) and goes back to find her boyfriend. The lime shirt actually helps; she spots him in no time, talking to a tall, pretty girl, who's saying, "So, let me guess--Clarke? I found someone I was supposed to return to you earlier," when she gets to them.

"Bellamy, actually," he says, and glances down when she appears at his elbow. He slings his arm around her. "This is Clarke," he says, tugging her in against his side. 

"I'm going to get called Bellamy a lot, aren't I?" she asks, amused. "People are already surprised when they meet me and find out I'm not a dude."

"Hey, I wanted to burn the shirts, but you wouldn't listen."

The girl makes some polite excuses and wanders off, and Clarke elbows him. "She was totally flirting with you."

He looks amused. "I know. Unlike you, I don't need anyone to tell me when someone's flirting. But now we have the ugly t-shirt equivalent of matching tattoos, so it's really obvious I'm taken. And have awful taste in clothing."

She pokes him. "Shut up. You totally like the shirts."

He rolls his eyes, kisses her temple, and then pushes her away. "Go find out what terrible costume Octavia has for me today, okay? I've got other shit to do."

*

Even Bellamy has to admit the shirts are pretty hilarious at school. The JCL members wear them whenever they feel like it, so on any given day, Clarke will pass a handful of kids who are supposed to be returned to her. Raven and Wick send a selfie where they're wearing them too, because apparently Jasper and Monty told them about it and they refused to be excluded. Bellamy still continues to grumble about it, but Clarke took a picture of him and Octavia side-by-side at the first convention, and it ends up framed in his room, so she's pretty sure he's secretly flattered.

"You're gonna wear it tomorrow, right?" she asks. She'd sort of assumed, based on movies and books, that it would be hard for them to find private time to hook up, but after a kind of mortifying trip to the gynecologist to figure out her best birth control option, Abby hasn't made a big deal about it at all. She's not home a lot and never comments when she comes back to find Bellamy's car in the driveway. It's kind of weird knowing that her mom knows she's sexually active, but she prefers it to having to sneak around.

"Wear what?" he asks, tracing idle patterns on her bare back.

"Your Bellamy-or-Clarke shirt."

He snorts and kisses her hair. He's always pretty affectionate, but he's _really_ affectionate after sex, and it's awesome. "Octavia already made me promise. I'm pretty sure if I don't wear it, she'll never forgive me."

"They're cute," she says.

"They're hideous."

She pokes his side. "Since when are you vain?"

"Since always. If I'm going to be a nerd, I'm going to be a hot nerd."

She giggles into his shoulder. "You're very hot. Even in your hideous t-shirt. I promise. You got hit on!"

"That was in spite of the shirt," he says, and kisses her hair again. "I'll wear it. To every convention. But at the end of the year, I am definitely going to burn it."

"Sure you are," she teases. "Softie."

*

She and Bellamy win Cutest Couple for Senior Superlatives, as well as Most Likely to Succeed. Clarke didn't get that involved in the yearbook, just helping out with formatting and graphic design, but she's still friendly with them, so when the photographer, Miles, asks if they'll be willing to wear the Clarke-and-Bellamy shirts for the pictures, she promises she'll make it happen.

"Can we burn them after?" Bellamy asks, and she shoves him.

They pose normally for the Most Likely to Succeed photo, and then Miles suggests that they switch shirts, which mostly just serves to remind Clarke that Bellamy's surprisingly ripped. Which manages to occasionally slip her mind even with how often she sees him naked. He has stealth muscles.

"You aren't actually that much taller than I am," she points out, tugging at the baggy fabric. "You just have a ridiculous upper body."

"Yeah, I actually look kind of good in yours," he says, with approval, flexing a little.

"Bare midriff is really a good look on you. You should have been born in the nineties. And a girl."

He sticks his tongue out, and that's the picture that ends up in the yearbook. Clarke gets Miles to make her a copy, and she gets that framed too.

*

She finds the shirt in his dresser freshman year of college when she's looking for condoms and thinks about teasing him about it, but his roommate is gone for the night, which doesn't happen that often, so she prioritizes getting laid. The next time he's out, she steals it and brings it back to her dorm, mostly to see if he notices it's gone, but she forgets she forgets she has it in under a week.

He finds it when he's looking for something to wear after they get caught in the rain and holds it up with raised eyebrows. "Did you steal this?"

"Maybe," she admits. "I was afraid you'd burn it."

"I was looking for it," he mutters, grudging, and she grins.

"You like it. I knew it."

"It always gave me an excuse to talk about you," he says, with a slight flush. "I like talking about you."

She tosses the shirt back at him. "I like talking about you too. I better see that in your regular rotation now."

And she does, that's the best part. Every few weeks, he'll wear the shirt, and every time, it makes her feel warm and fuzzy and loved.

"It's still hideous," Bellamy grumbles when she tells him as much, but he's smiling.

"I don't know," she says. "I really think it suits you."

**Author's Note:**

> [windybirb](http://windybirb.tumblr.com/) on tumblr did some lovely art of Clarke and Bellamy in their shirts, which you can find [here](http://windybirb.tumblr.com/post/119672274176/so-im-in-bangkok-and-internet-is-shoddy-at-best), and also Raven/Wick selfies and Bellamy and Octavia [here](http://windybirb.tumblr.com/post/120709354466/oooh-ive-fallen-down-a-rabbit-hole-continuing).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic - Property Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175513) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)




End file.
